conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurian Federation
The Mandinka Federation, or just Mankinda, is a nation located in West Africa. It is made up of the majority of the said region, made up of the former nations of West Africa, and recently Brazil, though Mandinka has given up its claim on the region as of May 25, 2012. Mandinka has a land area of 14.2 million square miles, and a population of 280 million citizens, giving it the largest populations in the world. It's capital is Defiance, located in central Mandinka. It's current Supreme Commander is Maurice Williams, who leads a Stratocracy. History Pre-Colonial History The first settlers of what today is known as Mandinka, arrived sometime around 12,000 BCE. Though little remains of those people and their society, it is largely believed that agriculture developed in the region developed during that period of time. The development of the region's economy allowed more centralized states to form, one of the first being the Ghana Empire. The Ghana Empire prospered for for 400 years, until it was sacked by the Almoravids, and simply declined and fragmented years later. It was succeded by the Mali Empire, which survived for yet another 400 years, until rebellions in the eastern province of Gao led it's collapse, and reformation into the Songhai Empire, which survived up until 1591, and was general recognized as the last great trade empire in the region, replaced by dozens of smaller kingdoms which never lived up to the glory of the last three. Colonization Following the Songhai Empire's collapse, it was replaced by numerous smaller kingdoms, each vying for control of the region. It was during this time that Europeans made contact with the local inhabitants. The Portuguese became the first significant European force in West Africa, establishing a trading post at Arguin Island off the coast of present-day coast of Senegal. By 1475, the Portuguese had made it as far as the Bight of Benin. Shortly after the Portuguese' arrivial, the African slave trade followed suit almost immediately, the Portuguese taking hundreds of slaves back to their home country, and later on, to their overseas colonies. However, the scale of slave trading did not reach it's until Christopher Columbus's voyage to the Americas, and the subsequent demand for cheap labour there. As the demand for slaves rose, some African rulers sought to supply the demand by constant war against their neighbors, resulting in fresh captives. The region was severally depopulated as a result of the following centuries of wars and enslavement that followed in the wake of the slave trade. The trade of firearms helped the then slave trade-economies of the African states continue the practice. American governments passed legislation prohibiting the Atlantic slave trade in the 19th century, though slavery in the Americas persisted in some capacity through the century in the Americas; the last country to abolish the institution was Brazil in 1888. The months of May through August were declared months of mourning by the Williams administration, in rememberance of the suffering and pain of the nation's ancestors during that time. Today, descendants of West Africans make up large and important segments of the population in Brazil, the Caribbean, the United States, and throughout the New World. Growth Following the series of wars and waves of colonization throughout the region, most of West Africa was eventually subjugated by the Europeans. Ghana and Sierra Leone fell under the control of the British Empire, while the vast majority of the region came under the control of France. While the region was under the European bootheel, certain tribes rose up in the attempt to fight back. The Ashanti Empire fought three successive wars with the British Empire, until they were defeated in 1874, and placed under the British as a protectorate. The region was thoroughly pacified by the time of World War I, and the process of building the region economically finally moved underway. European governemnts did not generally view the colonies there were particular interest or importance, but did spend some revenue on their growth. Economic growth throughout West Africa was swift, and generally welcomed, as the natives learned the language of their overseers, joined the businesses started in the region by the Europeans, and worked to develop transportation, such as railways and paved roads. Literacy was increasing as education became mandatory, and poverty began to decline in the cities. Advanced farming techniques helped to combat stavation in certain parts of the area, and the overall influx of money helped to increase the standard of living for the locals. When World War II began in 1939, and France was defeated, the sub-Saharan colonies in West Africa were left to their own devices. Aware that they could not depend on France or Britain forever, moves to increase self-suffience were made on the part of the Africans. The education system was strengthen in that local languages where now taught, allowing the people to keep their own tongue, and not learn another, increasing the speed in which they could be taught. The overall literacy of the region was about 70%, and most of the inhabitants had some form of primary education, making them employable in the cities where the real money was. Investment back into their home communities helped to increase the local economy. The demand for more goods led to increased production and output in cities such as Abidjan and Accra. Liberia's economy grew exponentially, as the Allies used the country as a naval base and primary rubber supplier. The investment and construction of roads helped modernize the industry and transportation system greatly. Political stability and a strong economy hepled make West Africa one of the richest regions in the world. The Mandinka Federation Formation Politics Govermnent Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Demographics Language Health Religion The Mandinka Federation is a secular state, with a clear division between the chruch and state. There is no constitutionally protected religious rights, and no freedom of religion. Only Christianity is recognized by the state, with all other religions outlawed. 80% of the population see themselves as Christian, while the other 20% cling to other religions, or no religion at all. This is allowed, as the government does not forbid the practice of a religion in the privacy of one's own home. However, religious gatherings are forbidden. Since the Mandinka Reforms in 1963, Islam was beaten back, with the once overwhelming Muslim majority making up 90% of the population. That number has since fallen to 10%. Since the excommincation of the Mandinka leaders in the 1960s, the vast majority of the Mandinka population left the Catholic Church, and nearly 75% of the population is apart of the recently created Katagamian Church, a militant version of the Catholic Church more suited to the tastes of the Mandinka. Culture Main article: Culture of the Mandinka Federation Art Music Cuisine Media Main article: Mandingo News Network Sports Economy Main article: Economy of the Mandinka Federation Mandinka's legal tender is known as the Dollar. It is a highly popular reserve currency, as it has a high exchange rate, and reassuring backing by the Mandika government. Mandinka has no national debt, having payed off it's creditors shortly after 1970. Rollace Williams' learning of economic science did the nation wonders in it's early years. As of 1973, all regulation of the economy is the responsibility of the Department of Revenue. The Mandinka GDP is estimated for 2012 at $5.163 trillion, and is one of the fastest growing in the world. Economic analysis of the Mandinka economy has stated that for the size of the population, and the amount of resources in the country, the GDP should be much higher than it is currently. This may be attributed to the fact that the industry has only been developed for the past 80 years, and has yet to reach it's full potential. The monetary system is backed by a strong gold reserve, and foreign investement. Platinum, silver, and diamonds are also forms of backing in the country. $1.10 trillion is in circulation as paper currency and coin money. Following Maurice's economic reforms, the Mandinka dollar is now printed in $1, $5, $10, $50, $100, and in rare cases, $1000 bills. Coins come in 5, 10, 25, and 50 cent worth, and in larger cities $1. Maurice ordered the penny's usage in the new monatery outlawed, seeing the coin's use a wasteful and generally pointless. The printing of money is handled by the National Minting Department, a brand of the Department of Revenue. Since Maurice's economic reforms, Mandinka's economy is largely technology-based. Banking and heavy industry are also major players in the reformed economy. Products such as weapons, ammunition, vehicles, robotics, industrial equipment, and high-tech wares are popular exports of the country. Fruits and raw minerals are are addition exports the drive the economy of Mandinka, and diamond mining and oil exploration help provide additional funds for the government. Several South American countries import Mandinka oil, and other nations in the Middle East import Mandinka goods following the blockades by the United States of America. This has made Mandinka a political and economical enemy of the USA. Stocks for numerous companies and businesses can be found in the country. The Lagos Stock Exchange (LSE) is the primary broker for investors, while the Abidjan Stock Exchange (ASE), handles the domestic market. Taxes Taxes are based on a six-class system. The Class F taxpayers (alien residents), have 7% of their income taxed. Class E taxpayers (lower class citizens), have 8% of their income taxed, as they make less than $5,000 a year. The middle class, or Class D, have 15% of their $10,000 to $15,000 income taxed, while the Class A, B, and C (government workers, upper class, and upper middle class in that order), have 35%, 25%, and 20% of their income taxed, respectively. No citizen goes untaxed, save those serving in the President's cabinet, and even then, it only covers government allowences, not personal income. Transport Energy Environment Education Technology In technological terms, Mandinka is one of the most advanced nations on the planet. Having ridded the country of human rights, government interfernce, and corporate bickering, technological advancement has been aided by the country's president, who has been able to push Mandinka into the 21st century. Companies such as MandeTech Industries provide Mandinka with all the science and hardware needed to keep up with the rest of the world. Mandinka's fear of the "military adventurism" of the Union of Everett and the United States of America, have lead to it developing technologices that have been declared inhumane by other nations worldwide, such as anthrax weapons. Aware that the oil supply would not run forever, Mandinka has been developing non-oil alternatives for transportation. Electrically-powered vehicles and aeroplanes haves have been produced in vast quantities, and new bio-fuels and solar-powered devices are on the market. Development of such alternately powered machinery has extended to factories throughout the country, as Mandinka strives to modernizes it's industrial base. Automotive companies have been forced by the government to either work up to new government fuel policies or develop new vehicles for the market, and threatened with the shutdown of their plants, and withdrawal of all government investment in the case that they fail to follow through with the modernization projects. Railways and highways are being contructed all across Mandinka, and bullet train rails built and exported from the East Asian Federation have been laid down from Monrovia, to Abidjan, to Lagos, and another one connecting Abidjan to Yamoussoukro in under construction. The defense industry is of considerable importantance to the government and the country, as the military is in need of a constant flow of high-tech wares to keep up the country's campaigns of conquest in the region. Deterrence is key factor in the government's defensive policies toward potential aggressors, and thus, requires powerful weapons and technologies to suppliment it's large military. Defensive installations are located all across the country, equipped with powerful laser arrays to defend against the possiblity of nuclear attacks. Radars and satillites are on constant guard against foreign invaders, and need round-the-clock maintaince and upkeep by skilled crews trained in the lastest tech and gadgetry aviliable to Mandinka. Studies into the threats posed by EMP attacks and cyberwarfare have lead to the Mandinka developing newer ways to counter such attacks against them. Military installations have limited EMP protection, and recently trained counter-hacker teams have been stationed all across the country to protect the nation's data networks. Military Main article: Armed Forces of the Mandinka Federation The Mandinka Federation is a statocracy, in which the military of Mandinka, is Mandinka itself. It maintains two large military forces, one is highly professional, and consists of highly trained and disiplined citizens, while the other is made up of criminals the government has decided to have face their punishment on the field of battle. The first is known as the Armed Forces of the Mandinka Federation (or just the Armed Forces of Mandinka or the AFM), and the second being the Mandinka Expansionary Forces (MEF). The former is divided into three main branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Each is further broken down into additional branches, each tasked with handling a specific field of combat. The MEF is the larger of the two militaries, and is made up of moderately-equipped and trained soldiers, charged with expanding the borders of the country. The Armed Forces of Mandinka are divided into the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The AFM consists of some three million troops, with another two million in reserve. It is the largest branch of military, and service compulsory for both men and women. The Army is divided into the Federal Security Forces (general combat), Marine Corps, and Territorial Defence Force. The FSF is made up of some 800,000 men and women, trained to protect and serve the people of the homeland, and keep the populace in line with the government's strict rules of conduct. It is the best equipped and trained of the entire military, and is the last last of defense of Mandinka. The Territorial Defence Force (TDF), is the largest of all the branches, with 1,300,000 troops. It is charged with keeping newly conquered territories in line, and generally serving as auxiliries to the main fighting force. The military also has an elite force known as the Mandingo Commandos, numbering some 100,000 men and women. The Navy is made up of some 300,000 men and women, and some 372 vessels. The Mandinka navy is amoungst one of the strongest in the world, with a large variety of warships ranging from everything from battleships and carriers to frigates and destroyers. It is a largely modern navy, with the vast majority of the warships purchased from aging navies around the world, and retrofitted in Mandinka, and home-built warships equipped with the lastest weapons technology available. To supplement it's fighting forces, seven hospital ships where purchased by the government, though three of them have been delivered already. A few of the Mandinka battleships are equipped with railguns and laser defences as part of the navy's modernization program. The navy currently possesses three carriers, stationed all across the world to protect Mandinka interests. Mandinka has no coast guard, as that function is filled by the smaller warships in the country's navy. The Mandinka Air Force is by far the prestigeous branch of the military, and the most advanced. It possesses 400,000 men and women, and some 3,000 aircraft. Utilizing such air superiority fighters such as the Enyiazu EA-14 Panther, MC-47 Vulture, and MC-83 Condor, have helped the air force keep a tight reign on the flow of air traffic through Mandinka air space. The Air Force also keeps a check on the nation's burgeoning nuclear warhead arsenal. Some 130 nuclear warheads are maintained by the MAF. Following a series of aerial attacks on Mandinka fusion plants, the MAF has been striving to keep up with their rival's air force weaponry, developing new weapons to counter the larger and superior Everetti air force. The air force maintains some 150 bases of varying sizes throughout the country. The Mandinka Expansionary Forces is the penal army of the Mandinka Federation. Whereas the AFM is better trained, armed, and staffed during times of war, it is mainly a defensive force. The MEF is the offensive arm of the government, spearheading invasions, launching raids, and conducting special missions for the Federation, though no where as good as the special forces of the regular military. They are not the best equipped army of Mandinka (that honor going to the FSF), but they are easily the largest. There are an estimated four million active men and women in the MEF, who as paid less than $20 a month depending on rank and role. They are the vargabonds, criminals, and the poor, all given an alternative to the mandatory death penalty. They get to do as they please during combat, and are given weaponry as that is capable of doing the job. They recieve little respect from the rest of the military, but are capable of fighting just as well with inferior weaponry. They are a self-contained military force, equipped with second-hand warships and old aircraft, and are given the duty to die taking targets the more important units are too precious die for. Foreign Relations Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Future World Category:Mandinka Federation